memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Possession
You may also be looking for the Pocket TNG novel ''Possession. Possession is someone or something having control over the body of another. While is normally has a negative connotation, not all possessions have to be. While some Trill symbionts completely control the host body, most do not, and the Trill rite of zhian'tara allows for the past lives of the symbiont to possess a volunteer regardless of species. ( , ) Organian At least two Organian observers possessed members of the crew on ''Enterprisse'' NX-01 in 2154. ( ) File:Malcolm and Travis play chess.jpg|Organians in the bodies of Travis Mayweather and Malcolm Reed File:Sato and Tucker under Organian control.jpg|Organians in the bodies of Charles Tucker III and Hoshi Sato File:Archer and T'Pol.jpg|Organians in the bodies of Jonathan Archer and T'Pol File:Organian Phlox.jpg|Organian in the body of Phlox Sargon's species File:KirkasSargon.jpg|Sargon in James T. Kirk's body File:Henochspock.jpg|Henoch in Spock's body File:Ann Mulhall.jpg|Thalassa in Ann Mulhall's body Life-energy transfer File:JaniceKirk.jpg|Janice Lester (in James T. Kirk's body) Mind meld File:Kollosspock.jpg|Ambassador Kollos (mind melded with Spock) Neural parasites Neural parasite (24th century) ( ) File:Aaron.jpg|Aaron File:Dexter Remmick.jpg|Dexter Remmick File:Gary Wayton, Conspiracy.jpg|Unnamed File:Gregory Quinn.jpg|Gregory Quinn File:Tryla Scott.jpg|Tryla Scott File:Savar.jpg|Savar Data transfer File:Graves in Data.jpg|Ira Graves (in the body of Data) ( ) D'Arsay File:Masaka.jpg‎| Data controlled by Masaka File:Ihat.jpg‎ | Data controlled by Ihat Paxan A paxan was able to possess Deanna Troi while the Enterprise-D was in orbit of their planet in 2367. ( ) File:Troi possessed by a Paxan.jpg| A Paxan in Troi's body Druoda missile ( ) File:The Doctor Warhead.jpg Ux-Mal Three disembodied criminals possessed members of the crew of the Enterprise-D on the moon Mab-Bu VI in an escape attempt in 2368. ( ) File:Uxmal_obrien.jpg|Ux-Mal criminal in the body of Miles O'Brien File:Uxmal_data.jpg|Ux-Mal criminal in the body of Data File:Deanna Troi possessed by Uxmal.jpg|Ux-Mal criminal in the body of Deanna Troi Ilari An Ilari rebel named Tieran was able to possess Kes for a brief period in 2373. ( ) File:Kes-Tieran.jpg|Tieran in Kes' body Borg File:LocutusOfBorg2367.jpg‎|Locutus of Borg ( , , ) File:Seven of Nine samples Kelaran wildebeest.jpg|Son of K'Vok File:Seven as a frightened child.jpg|Maryl File:Seven Lorot.jpg|Subaltern Lorot File:Torrot in Seven.jpg|DaiMon Torrot Selected DNA exchange An unknown lifeform was able to use selected DNA exchanges to possess the DNA of humanoid lifeforms in 2374. Several exchanges took place before it was captured. ( ) File:Daelen.jpg|Daelen impostor File:Steth.jpg|Steth impostor File:Steth_Paris.jpg|Tom Paris impostor File:Janeway possessed.jpg|Kathryn Janeway impostor Trill Some Trill completely take over the host body, a full possession unlike the "blending" seen in other Trill. ( ) The rite of zhian'tara overseen by a Guardian allows for the past lives of the symbiont to possess a volunteer host for a short time. ( ) The Rite of Emergence allows a host to bring forth the personality and memories of a previous host, so the two personalities can interact. ( ) File:Odan.jpg|Odan's male host 2367 File:Odan_in_Riker.jpg‎|Riker serving as host of Odan 2367 File:Kareel Odan.jpg|Kareel, Odan's new female host 2367 File:Lela_Dax.jpg‎|Kira Nerys inhabited by Lela Dax 2371 File:Tobin_Dax.jpg‎|Miles O'Brien inhabited by Tobin Dax 2371 File:Emony Dax.jpg|Leeta inhabited by Emony Dax 2371 File:Audrid Dax.jpg‎|Quark inhabited by Audrid Dax 2371 File:Torias_Dax.jpg‎|Julian Bashir inhabited by Torias Dax 2371 File:Sisko_as_Joran.jpg‎|Benjamin Sisko inhabited by Joran Dax 2371 File:Odo as Curzon.jpg|Odo inhabited by Curzon Dax 2371 File:Ezri summons Joran.jpg|Ezri Dax and Joran Dax 2375 The Prophets and the Pah-wraith File:Kira_possessed.jpg‎|Kira possessed by the Prophets 2374 File:Jake_possessed.jpg‎|Jake Sisko possessed by the Pah-wraith 2374 File:Dukat_releasing_pah-wraith.jpg|Dukat possessed by the Pah-wraith 2374 File:Dukat falling into Fire Caves.jpg|Dukat possessed by the Pah-wraith 2375 Anaphasic lifeform Anaphasic lifeform ( ) File:Anaphasic lifeform.jpg|Ronin possessing Beverly Crusher File:Felisa Howard.jpg|Ronin in Felisa Howard cs:Possession de:Wahnsinn (Roman) Category:Lists